pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Vas
A welcome from Charitwo Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Wiki, the wiki all about pokemon that you can edit. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokemon:Community Portal *Pokemon:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. Charitwo 01:37, 26 October 2008 (UTC) new no problem for the edit i'm about to do the conquering next so its no big deal, anyway hi i'm Andre and i'm new to wiki.--Sonicman0123456789 18:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Hello, hello from Bulbapedia Captain Vas, Regarding the copying over of our information on Pokémon Platinum. You can't just make an excuse that "everyone does it", even if it's by your contributors and not you personally. Plainly, the licenses aren't compatible between our two wikis, and ours does in fact require attribution. Plenty of people worked on the page on Platinum over there, and then one or two users copy all the text on the page and just paste it over here. Not only is that not fair, but it's just wrong to do. So, seriously dude. You wanna be a good Pokémon wiki? Either write your own articles based on the information itself (you know, like we do) or make an attribution tag (we have our own for Wikipedia-based stuff that we began with). And tell your users that direct copying of Bulbapedia articles will not be tolerated, not that "everyone does it so oh well". We've had to deal with our own issues in the past and stopped people from doing it, so why can't you? Please take care of this problem. Thanks, TTEchidna, Editor-in-Chief, Bulbapedia my bad of course. i'll try to use better grammar from now on. The wiki's nemeses, Revenger Amalia I am back. But I am now pure evil. Sure, you'll find me good on most wikis, but on this one, I am going to get revenge until you amet yourself as a loser. To start, I vandelised your userpage and going to vandelise more until you say about being a loser. Amalia 13:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :She's back. Quick, block her off this wiki forever. I have seen her on other wikis doing good stuff and with a heart of light, but this wiki she is heartless. She is no vandeliser, but needs to be baned forever from this wiki only. Emilyc 13:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Evil Amalia is no more. She has been blocked off forever, but what is wrong with her? WARNING: She might start her own Pokemon wiki for users with hearts. I heard a rumer that she thinks this wiki is too grouchy and all users with kind hearts should be on the light path of pokemon in her new wiki called Pokemalia. (She did not creat it yet, but is going to have it rivalry with this one.) Emilyc 03:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::It doesn't take a genius to figure out that "you two" are the same person or at least know each other. The fact that you seem to know all of these "rumors" and some poorly concocted story, with the additional sloppy grammar, is a dead giveaway. :::Listen, if you don't want to edit here then don't, it's as simple as that. Second, you can't start a new wiki about the same subject material on Wikia unless it's in another language. Now please, stop bugging me with your nonsense. -- Captain Vas 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 151.199.137.92 Can you unblock User talk: 151.199.137.92, please?-- 17:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The block has been ended for my IP... Hiya Captain, just wanted to stop by, say hi and congrats on the recent growth. We're here to help, so if there is anything the gaming team can help out with please let me know. In the meantime, either myself, Joe or Richard will check out the mainpage and SEO for the wiki, and make some suggestions to improve search traffic and minor tweaks for the wiki. Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 18:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. -- Captain Vas 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Creating A New Page Problems CV, I'm not sure, but in the main page, shouldn't there be a "Create New Article" section? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :On newer wikis or a wiki with few articles, a box located under the heading "Helping Out" will give users the option to create a new article. It's usually removed after a while though, when a good amount of articles are created. :If you're looking to create an article you can either click on a specific red link which will take you to the article's creation page or type in what you're looking for in the search box. Searching for a page is a good way to make sure it hasn't already been created, but if it doesn't exist you'll be given the option to create the article. -- Captain Vas 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. On other wikis, there was a such said section. Just wanted to know if you were aware of that. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I'm adding articles that wern't here before; articles like that of the Surfing Pikachu, which deserves more recognition. Furaito 20:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!! Dear Captain Vas, Why did you erase the Mewtrhree page I made? Please answer on my talk page. --Samus Fan101 18:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC)Samus Fan101 Thanks for the suggestion, but the page you gave a link on seemed a bit more professional than mine. It had all the info I had down. I'll delete the page I made. What a waste of 20 minutes! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi could I possibly become an administrator? As you can see I have made a quite a few edits. Thanks Hydrojames. Oh cool, thanks anyways. Vandalism and Incorrect Pages Hi, I have changed some vandalism on the newly created Persim Berry page, see the history. There is also an unneeded page that is incorrect called Ash's Monferno which needs deleting. I have placed the delete tag on it. Thank you, Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What the Three weeks? He was only a new wikian. Next time, give him a warning. Larxene 02:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Vandalism This is your final warning Vas. If I see one more vandal edit by you or your IP, you're getting a year long ban and de-admined. Understand? --Charitwo 21:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :@ Grawp: Hi! Remember me? I'm on this wiki too! :@ Vas: The above message is from a Grawp incarnation. I'm sure you need no introduction to him. This vandal spent a couple of weeks trolling Bulbapedia with a million and a half IP addresses until we locked all account creations. Check our block and user registration logs for more details. Good luck dealing with him! I'd tag all his pages for deletion, but it's probably easier to go down his contribs list and attack all of his (top) changes. I'm behind you if you or your admins need assistance. — THE TROM — 00:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::On second thoughts, it's probably easier if I grouped them all together for you. Also keeps them out of the line of sight, somewhat. thetrom 05:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Certainly. It seems I'm online when your admins aren't, so I'll keep one eye open for anything at that time and move any vandalpages into articles for deletion. Are there any wikia helpers or anyone likely to be on who can block this guy earlier? thetrom 20:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Templates Yes, no problem, but at the beginning of the week I have not enought time... Hopefully I could do that the next days. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC)